


A New Leaf

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short Chapters, Spoilers, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison almost kills Barry. Almost. But something stops him.<br/>Now, he has to redeem himself to everyone.</p><p>...But how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fanfiction, so please forgive the fact it isn't very good. Constructive criticism is always appreciated to improve this work in the comments :D Thanks!
> 
> New chapters should be uploaded every week or so, but life may make it take a bit longer - sorry if that does happen. Thanks for reading :D

INTRO

 

“Just so were clear, after I kill you, I’m going to kill them, and then I’m going to kill your father. I ALWAYS win…. Flash….”  
Barry’s eyes were filled with fear and glistened as tears began to well up. He managed to painfully choke out the words, “I-I’m… sor..rry…” As tears began to run down his cheeks. Harrison was a lot stronger than Barry, as Barry had both hands on Harrison’s arm to stop his neck breaking from the force of Harrison’s grip around his neck, yet Harrison’s arm didn’t budge at all.  
Harrison hesitated, his flickering hand postponed in mid-air. He eventually slowed down, no longer flickering from his speed. He suddenly released his grip from Barry’s neck and stepped back in shock.

Harrison collapsed to the ground, taking his mask off as he writhed in agony, digging his fingernails into his forehead as he covered his face. Muffled sounds of whimpering and brief gasps to fill his lungs escaped from the reverse flash. He looked up at Barry, tears flooding from his icy blue eyes. “What have I done…?” Harrison gasped, his voice lined with horror and grief at what had almost happened.

Barry gasped for air, holding his neck, trying to refill his lungs as quickly as possible. He lay on the ground, unable to speak or move.

Joe had his gun aimed steadily at Wells. His face showed only anger and hostility towards the man. “You almost killed Barry, that’s what you did!!” He shouted, barely preventing his fingers from pulling the trigger.

“I just wanted to go home…” Harrison cried, stricken with grief. “I just want to go home…” He repeated, like a hurt, lost child.

Cisco was silent, saying nothing. This man, this… traitor… used to be like a father to him. But he lied to him, and in another timeline… Harrison killed Cisco. Cisco didn’t know if he could ever forgive the man he once trusted.

Barry had managed to somewhat regain his lost oxygen. He was still lying on the ground as he was exhausted from Harrison’s attack. He had never seen the man he once saw as his mentor fall like this, let alone cry. Barry, even after everything Wells had done, felt sympathy for him.   
“I understand… how you feel…” Barry said, panting slightly. You’d expect him to still hate Harrison, even more so for nearly killing him… but his empathy was what he was directing towards the man right now. “I wanted to avenge my mother’s death so badly… I was so caught up one what I had lost – my mother, a life growing up with my parents… I had become blind to what I had gained. You, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Joe, and becoming the Flash. I had lost so much that night, but I had gained so much more. Doctor Wells, I’m begging you. You don’t have to keep chasing what you lost anymore.”

Harrison stared at Barry, his eyes wide, surprised that Barry still thought he could be saved. But he had done so much wrong, He could never forgive himself. He didn’t deserve forgiveness.   
“You’re right… I was so, so wrong… but the minute I betrayed you was the minute I threw this life away. I can never earn your trust back, not for what I did, I don’t deserve it. I’m so sorry I did this…” He then disappeared in a flash with his super speed, getting as far away as he could. He was so wrong. He didn’t want to hurt them again – He didn’t want to hurt Barry again.

Barry tried running after him, but he was too exhausted to even stand up.

“…Harrison…”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed feelings are harbored by everyone about last night, and Harrison. But that's all Barry can think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter after the Intro!

CHAPTER 1

 

“Cisco, got anything on Wells? Or, Eobard, whatever we’re calling him now.” Joe asked Cisco, the images of last night still fresh in his mind. He still hated Doctor Wells as much as before, he wasn’t about to let himself get fooled by that trickster.

“Not really, Central City CCTV isn’t coming up with anything. The frames weren't good enough to keep up with him.” Cisco replied, narrowing his eyes as he rechecked the cameras, but again, nothing. 

Caitlin couldn’t wait any longer; it was digging into her mind like a drill – the same question, doubts, confusion, and all at the same time, “Why did Wel- …Eobard… suddenly stop trying to kill Barry?” She asked them, slightly exasperated that it hadn’t been asked before, slightly worried it was inappropriate to ask.

Barry remained silent, sitting on his chair and looking dully at his scarred and dirt caked hands. What happened to you, Harrison…? What did I do that ruined your life in the future to make you do all this…? He looked at Cisco who looked just as emotionally torn as he was. Wells was like a father to Cisco – his betrayal was hard enough, this new sides of ‘Eobard’ must be confusing for him too.

Iris looked at Eddie, who looked back at her. “We know less than you do… but maybe he had some sort of emotional awakening out of his hatred of Barry. Maybe.” Iris suggested, wondering if that was even possible.

Joe grunted, “Who knows what goes in that man’s mind, but he’s not to be trusted. He’s got one thing right – after everything that he’s done, he can’t be forgiven. At least not by me.”

Barry glanced at Joe. He still hated Harrison as much as before it seems… Barry was still angry at Harrison - but he still believed Harrison could be redeemed somehow. There must be a way… there HAS to be…  
Barry got up and disappeared in a flash without saying a word. He needed to find Harrison, before he did something to hurt himself.

“Barr-Where’s he gone now?!” Joe growled, annoyed Barry had just decided to run off at this point in time. 

“Cisco, find his tracker on GPS. He does have one… right?” Eddie said, his arms folded. He and Iris stood right next to each other, clearly still in love despite Eddie being show by Wells Iris would marry Barry. I decide my own future… not Wells, not Barry – Nobody else but me.  
Cisco took out his tablet quickly, and deleted Barry’s tracker from the STAR labs database, carefully making sure nobody saw him do so. Please Barry… don’t let him die… save Harrison Wells… Cisco knew that the two had some sort of discreet connection. A small one, one he thought was just friendship, but last night proved it was something more. Cisco still saw Harrison like a father figure, and desperately wanted that father back. He did have a real father, yes… but he was nothing like Wells.  
“He’s not coming up. He must have taken the chip from his suit out.” Cisco murmured.

(Meanwhile, Barry is searching for Wells.)

It had been two hours. No sign of wells. Barry must have searched all of central city by this point, and he was on the point of collapse. He could barely run at this point he was so exhausted, and abruptly stopped in the dark, practically empty central city park – his phone went off.

“Barry. I’m sorry. You don’t have to worry about me hurting anyone anymore.” Harrison’s voice. It sounded shaky, yet so… detached. The call ended, and Barry became even more worried. But then he remembered – his mobile had Cisco’s GPS tracker system fitted into it. He tracked the signal from where it came, and flashed off there in an instant. He couldn’t waste a second.

Iris was back at home with Joe. Eddie had been called off by Captain Singh to do some investigative work as Joe had been dismissed earlier that day as he had already completed his weekly hours.  
“Where is he!?” Iris panicked, pacing back and forth with her mind racing with worst case scenarios of what could happen to Barry.

Joe sighed, “Iris... sit down... I’m sure he’ll be okay. He is the flash, after all...” He said, trying to reassure not only Iris, but himself.  
“Joe, he almost died! Wells… almost killed him… how can you think that’s true?” Iris shouted, obviously stressed. Barry was her best friend, almost a brother to her. She had grown up with him for much of her life after wells killed his mother and his dad got the blame, so it was hardly surprising.

“But he didn’t die… Barry has been almost killed so many times, I sometimes wonder if he can’t ever die.” Joe murmured, smiling slightly. Joe knew Iris wasn’t young anymore, but fatherly instincts kept making him think she was still a young child. Iris was so much smarter than that.

Iris raised her eyebrows and tilted them, giving Joe the dreaded ‘Really? It’d be nice but I don’t think so’ look.

Sighing, Joe looked at Iris. “Sometimes Iris, you would know more than me.” He said, as he stood up and left the room.

Barry sped to an ungraceful halt, when he saw him. Harrison. He had a gun pressed to the side of his head. The black sky would have concealed the dampness on his cheeks and the glistening layer of tears that lay on his bottom eyelid, if it weren’t for the moons rays reflecting it, and the river he was standing by.  
“H-…Harrison… HARRISON NO!” Barry shouted, desperation flooding his voice and expression. He could feel tears begin to well up, but he managed to push them down for Dr. Well’s sake.

Harrison turned his head around, and slightly lowered the gun. Barry took this as a chance to save him. In a flash, Barry sped to Harrison, took the gun from his hand, and threw it in the river.

“Why… why would you want to save me?” Harrison sniffed, looking up at Barry as he collapsed onto his knees. “I’ve done so much wrong to you… I killed Harrison Wells and stole his identity; I killed your mother, put your father in jail, killed many innocent people, killed Cisco in another timeline, and nearly killed you! Why would you want to save me after I’ve proven I don’t deserve it?”

The Flash gingerly placed his hand on Harrison’s shoulder. He was so angry at him for all those things, but he… he… needed him. He needed this man. “You’re not that man anymore… you’re not the reverse flash, the man who would kill anyone to get closer to killing me. You are this man right here. It’s time to start new. I believe you can.” Barry murmured, making his hand more definite on Harrison’s shoulder.

Harrison looked down at the ground, before looking back at Barry and slowly pulling his hand off his shoulder. “Harrison Wells died those many years ago. Eobard Thawne died the minute I didn’t kill you. What am I now, Barry? A lost, empty body full of regret and guilt?”

Barry shook his head. “Harrison Wells was reborn last night, and I’m looking at him.” His voice was steady, as if he had no doubts about what he was saying.

Harrison smiled slightly, mind blown Barry was this compassionate and forgiving to somebody like him.

“You’re amazing, Barry… You are a gift to this world, you help everybody that is around you whether you not…” Harrison mumbled, picking at his cuticles a little.

Barry smiled, and he let a moment pass before grabbing wells and pulling him into a strong hug. “…So are you…”

[End of Chapter 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Please tell me what you think :3 If you haven't read the intro yet, it should explain a lot, so if you liked this chapter please do! :D Chapter 2 will be out as soon as I can, but I can't make any deadlines yet. Please tell me what you think in the comments! Suggestions and constructive criticism is always appreciated ^w^


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry prevented Harrison from committing suicide - and now they have to figure out what to do
> 
> And how exactly to go about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about uploading it a day late - but it's up now! Thanks for reading :D If you have any comments, please make one!

[Chapter 2]

 

It had been almost 12 hours since Barry had prevented Harrison’s suicide. Barry couldn’t take him to S.T.A.R labs as Caitlin still seemed to distrust Harrison, nor could he take him to Barry’s house – or rather, Joe’s house. In the end, Barry and Harrison had paid for a room for him to stay in a cheap hotel near the edge of the city that Harrison could stay in until Barry figured out a way to smooth things out with the others.

“Thank you, Barry, for this. I really appreciate it.” Harrison expressed with a slightly guilty smile. He still felt horrible about what he did, and he doubted he could ever forgive himself. Joe would probably forgive me before I do. 

The room was small, with a large singular bed which may as well be considered a small double. The pale orange wallpaper was torn at the edges and had a few dirt marks on it. There were no windows, except for an opening that was replaced with rusted metal bars. It felt like a roadside motel room, but a room none the less. 

Barry looked behind him as his fingers continued fumbling around his shoelaces, seemingly in a hurry. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I promise you, the shit that happened before will disappear. You’ll have a clean slate to start new – a new leaf.” Barry said, firmly but kindly. Barry smiled, and looked at Harrison as his gaze went blank, obviously ensnared by thought. Barry wanted to make this work so badly. He wanted Harrison back; he needed this man in his life. He’d do whatever he could to make it happen.

It surprised Harrison how Barry had forgiven him like this; he really didn’t understand the reason behind it. What also surprised Harrison was how Barry had just sworn. Harrison didn’t mind swearing, but he hadn’t expected someone like Barry to swear. He was too… innocent, in a way.

Barry had his shoes on at this point, it was 8:30 and Barry had to be at work in 5 minutes. Easy enough when you’ve got super speed. “See you after work!” Barry called over to Harrison as he opened the door and then closed it behind him as he sped towards his work place.

Harrison sighed and rolled his head around in his palms. “I really hope I can start again… with Cisco, Caitlin, Eddie, Joe, Iris, and you Barry.” Especially you, Barry…

Barry, being the flash, had arrived at central city police department in seconds. He nodded in respect to a pair of officers in uniform who were walking out of the doors, who did the same before continuing their chat. Barry slipped his hands into his pockets as he walked into the station, and went directly to Captain Singh’s office. He was about to scale the stairs, before Joe popped out of nowhere and stopped him.

The look in Joe’s eyes was enough to tell Barry Joe not only held suspicion, but wasn’t happy at all. “Hey, what happened last night? You just ran off and left us and you turning your tracker off? What was all that about?” Joe questioned, his hand firmly pressed against Barry’s chest, keeping him where he was.

“Well, um…” Barry began, scratching his back as he tried to think of something, an excuse or anything, to say. “It’s really not important. I’ll talk to you about it after work, okay?” Barry said as if he was in a hurry, attempting to get past Joe.

Joe shook his head. “Nuh uh. It is important, you running off at a time like that. Especially with you acting all sympathetic towards that murderer. Iris was really worried about you last night back at home, Barry. She needs to know the reason too.” Joe was gruff and to the point, and was speaking a little louder than desirable.

Barry was silent for a moment. He wanted to tell Joe, the man he saw as a second father, that he had gone and stopped Wells from putting a bullet in his own skull – but he couldn’t. Not right now. He needed to think of what to say, and how to convince Joe. Barry, knowing how close Cisco and Harrison were, thought he should talk to Cisco first. Although he’d have to get past the fact that Cisco was horribly hurt by Eobard, and knowing that in a different timeline he killed Cisco really pushed him over the edge. But because of Cisco’s connection to Harrison, Barry believed Cisco may forgive Harrison and allow him to start again more easily than the others. But Joe? Joe was the biggest challenge.   
Barry kept his voice down, trying not to draw any more attention. “Joe. I’ll explain it after work. But, as you know, I’ve got work to do.” Barry said, and managed to quickly pushy Joe’s arm off his chest so he could get to Captain Singh’s room. He didn’t look back to see the look on Joe’s face. Probably angered annoyance, or something similar.

Barry knocked on the glass pane in the door to Captain Singh’s office. David looked behind him as he was talking to Eddie, in a surprisingly casual and calm way. He waved at Barry to come in, and so he did.

David smiled smugly, “Finally on time, Barry. Come here I need you and Eddie to get on something.” He said, as he looked down at a clipboard he was holding.

Barry nodded and walked over to Eddie, who raised his eyebrow at Barry and crossed his arms. Eddie was okay, a bit obnoxious at time but generally a good guy. Barry doubted Eddie would ask Barry any questions until they were in a more private place. 

Captain Singh looked up at both Barry and Eddie, and then handed Eddie the clipboard. “Any questions or can you two finally do something on your own?” David asked, his usual personality coming back.

Eddie nodded and then replied, “Yeah, actually – where’s Joe? Isn’t he coming with us?” The expression painted on his face was that of complete confusion, as if it was completely impossible for Joe not to be with him.

Barry turned his head slowly towards David, his eyebrows raised slightly. He really didn’t want to be on the same team as Joe today, he had enough to think about without having to deal with Joe interrogating him while he was working. As much as Barry liked Joe, he could be incredibly difficult to deal with sometimes. 

David shook his head. “No, he’s busy with whatever he’s busy with. Now get to work.” He then proceeded to the door, and opened it.

Eddie nodded in reluctant agreement and walked out of the door, However Barry did not.

David sighed in exasperation, “Hurry it up, Allen.”

Barry then boldly approached David. “Captain… I need to talk to you about something, non-work related.” He scratched his head, not knowing whether what he said was appropriate. 

David brushed his hand over his eyes in exasperation. “Is it important?” His voice was fairly snappy, only putting Barry more on edge.

“…Harrison Wells.”

“Joe mentioned what happened last night. With him. I get the man’s motives, but to do what he did? There’s no excuse for murdering that many people just to get something back that he lost. I just hope that for whatever reason he didn’t kill you, it was a good one. You know, I still think he can redeem himself. And I don’t say that much about anybody, but despite what Joe says I truly believe he can start fresh. That’s what you want, Isn’t it, Barry?” David said, looking up at Barry and smiling slightly smugly in that I-Can-Read-Your-Mind way.

Barry was silent. How the hell did David know? Well… he does know, come to think of it…  
“How did you know?” Barry said, clearing his throat while his cheeks were burning with instinctive embarrassment.

“You know that. I’m gay. And you’re probably Bi.” He says, as he takes out his phone and begins scrolling through some sort of list.

Barry sat down, his eyes wide but blank with surprise, yet some relief. “Pan… gender is irrelevant... I love him, David. I want to make it right for him, I want to help him start over – a new leaf.” His eyes began to well with water as he snapped his attention back to Captain Singh. Barry’s heart was torn. He thought he loved Iris, he really did. But what he felt for Iris, it’s nowhere near as strong as what he feels for Harrison.

David made a sympathetic smile. “You can do this Barry. I believe you are able to do this. You can make it right for him, let him start over.”

Barry nodded, wiping his tears with his sleeve, which had already become damp. His eyes were puffy from crying, but he put on a brave face. “Thank you, Captain. I’m not going to stop until this is made right.” Barry declared, determination lacing his voice.

David smiled. Something about Barry made it seem as if he could solve all the world’s problems. He was a truly good person. “You might wanna tell Harrison about, you know…”

Barry nodded. “Tonight, after work.” Barry made a small mock-salute before walking out of the room and joining Eddie outside. He wiped his eyes again before he was sure obvious signs he had been crying had evaporated.

 

I can do this. I will do this.

Harrison sighed and rolled his head around in his palms. “I really hope I can start again… with Cisco, Caitlin, Eddie, Joe, Iris, and you Barry.” Especially you, Barry…

Barry, being the flash, had arrived at central city police department in seconds. He nodded in respect to a pair of officers in uniform who were walking out of the doors, who did the same before continuing their chat. Barry slipped his hands into his pockets as he walked into the station, and went directly to Captain Singh’s office. He was about to scale the stairs, before Joe popped out of nowhere and stopped him.

The look in Joe’s eyes was enough to tell Barry Joe not only held suspicion, but wasn’t happy at all. “Hey, what happened last night? You just ran off and left us and you turning your tracker off? What was all that about?” Joe questioned, his hand firmly pressed against Barry’s chest, keeping him where he was.

“Well, um…” Barry began, scratching his back as he tried to think of something, an excuse or anything, to say. “It’s really not important. I’ll talk to you about it after work, okay?” Barry said as if he was in a hurry, attempting to get past Joe.

Joe shook his head. “Nuh uh. It is important, you running off at a time like that. Especially with you acting all sympathetic towards that murderer. Iris was really worried about you last night back at home, Barry. She needs to know the reason too.” Joe was gruff and to the point, and was speaking a little louder than desirable.

Barry was silent for a moment. He wanted to tell Joe, the man he saw as a second father, that he had gone and stopped Wells from putting a bullet in his own skull – but he couldn’t. Not right now. He needed to think of what to say, and how to convince Joe. Barry, knowing how close Cisco and Harrison were, thought he should talk to Cisco first. Although he’d have to get past the fact that Cisco was horribly hurt by Eobard, and knowing that in a different timeline he killed Cisco really pushed him over the edge. But because of Cisco’s connection to Harrison, Barry believed Cisco may forgive Harrison and allow him to start again more easily than the others. But Joe? Joe was the biggest challenge.  
Barry kept his voice down, trying not to draw any more attention. “Joe. I’ll explain it after work. But, as you know, I’ve got work to do.” Barry said, and managed to quickly pushy Joe’s arm off his chest so he could get to Captain Singh’s room. He didn’t look back to see the look on Joe’s face. Probably angered annoyance, or something similar.

Barry knocked on the glass pane in the door to Captain Singh’s office. David looked behind him as he was talking to Eddie, in a surprisingly casual and calm way. He waved at Barry to come in, and so he did.

David smiled smugly, “Finally on time, Barry. Come here I need you and Eddie to get on something.” He said, as he looked down at a clipboard he was holding.

Barry nodded and walked over to Eddie, who raised his eyebrow at Barry and crossed his arms. Eddie was okay, a bit obnoxious at time but generally a good guy. Barry doubted Eddie would ask Barry any questions until they were in a more private place. 

Captain Singh looked up at both Barry and Eddie, and then handed Eddie the clipboard. “Any questions or can you two finally do something on your own?” David asked, his usual personality coming back.

Eddie nodded and then replied, “Yeah, actually – where’s Joe? Isn’t he coming with us?” The expression painted on his face was that of complete confusion, as if it was completely impossible for Joe not to be with him.

Barry turned his head slowly towards David, his eyebrows raised slightly. He really didn’t want to be on the same team as Joe today, he had enough to think about without having to deal with Joe interrogating him while he was working. As much as Barry liked Joe, he could be incredibly difficult to deal with sometimes. 

David shook his head. “No, he’s busy with whatever he’s busy with. Now get to work.” He then proceeded to the door, and opened it.

Eddie nodded in reluctant agreement and walked out of the door, However Barry did not.

David sighed in exasperation, “Hurry it up, Allen.”

Barry then boldly approached David. “Captain… I need to talk to you about something, non-work related.” He scratched his head, not knowing whether what he said was appropriate. 

David brushed his hand over his eyes in exasperation. “Is it important?” His voice was fairly snappy, only putting Barry more on edge.

“…Harrison Wells.”

“Joe mentioned what happened last night. With him. I get the man’s motives, but to do what he did? There’s no excuse for murdering that many people just to get something back that he lost. I just hope that for whatever reason he didn’t kill you, it was a good one. You know, I still think he can redeem himself. And I don’t say that much about anybody, but despite what Joe says I truly believe he can start fresh. That’s what you want, Isn’t it, Barry?” David said, looking up at Barry and smiling slightly smugly in that I-Can-Read-Your-Mind way.

Barry was silent. How the hell did David know? Well… he does know, come to think of it…  
“How did you know?” Barry said, clearing his throat while his cheeks were burning with instinctive embarrassment.

“You know that. I’m gay. And you’re probably Bi.” He says, as he takes out his phone and begins scrolling through some sort of list.

Barry sat down, his eyes wide but blank with surprise, yet some relief. “Pan… gender is irrelevant... I love him, David. I want to make it right for him, I want to help him start over – a new leaf.” His eyes began to well with water as he snapped his attention back to Captain Singh. Barry’s heart was torn. He thought he loved Iris, he really did. But what he felt for Iris, it’s nowhere near as strong as what he feels for Harrison.

David made a sympathetic smile. “You can do this Barry. I believe you are able to do this. You can make it right for him, let him start over.”

Barry nodded, wiping his tears with his sleeve, which had already become damp. His eyes were puffy from crying, but he put on a brave face. “Thankyou, Captain. I’m not going to stop until this is made right.” Barry declared, determination lacing his voice.

David smiled. Something about Barry made it seem as if he could solve all the world’s problems. He was a truly good person. “You might wanna tell Harrison about, you know…”

Barry nodded. “Tonight, after work.” Barry made a small mock-salute before walking out of the room and joining Eddie outside. He wiped his eyes again before he was sure obvious signs he had been crying had evaporated.

 

I can do this. I will do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think! My tumblr is on my profile :D


End file.
